


A culpa dos sobreviventes

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Guilt, POV Second Person, Survivor Guilt
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Porque tu odeias Voldemort, mas dentro de ti sabes que, afinal, a culpa é tua.





	A culpa dos sobreviventes

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**A culpa dos sobreviventes**

_1 – Uma vida puma vida_

A morta não é sempre igual.

Podes abandonar-te ao destino ou poder lutar contra dele. E perder.

E agora de percebes como o teus pais têm batalhado, pela razão errada, a tua cabeça parece explodir, cheia de vozes e imagens de que gostarias de livrar-te, mas que continuam a perseguir-te.

A tua mãe, à tua frente, que implora e reza, só para salvar a tua vida, sem pensar na própria.

As suas lágrimas, mal disfarçadas pum véu de orgulho, revelam que o teu pai tem ido já ao encontro do seu destino, e que o mesmo vai acontecer a ela.

_Por tu causa._

_2 – Sem tempo nem razão_

Não há batalha.

Não há explicações, não há lágrimas, não há defensa.

Só a morte, chegada cedo e duma maneira muito sem sentido.

Olhas muito tempo para o indivíduo à tua frente, pouco mais que larva, e o ódio toma posse da tua mente, a fazer cega a raiva que tens.

Odeias-o, odeias o seu desprezo pela vida e por tudo o que representa, odeias a maneira como a existência dum rapaz acabe de estar cortada, só para estar no lugar pior onde pudesse encontrar-se.

Só porque estava com ti.

Porque tu odeias Voldemort, mas dentro de ti sabes que, afinal, _a culpa é tua._

_3 – A morte silenciosa_

Há algo suave neste enésimo falecimento.

Pode-se morrer a cair contra o solo, com um barulho surdo a ser testemunhe do que acaba de acontecer.

E pode-se morrer a deitar-se, a deixar viva a ilusão que não seja mesmo acontecido.

Assim foi-se Sirius.

Ajoelhas-te, gritas, dás voz a aquela morte silenciosa, em que é impossível acreditar realmente.

Choras e desesperas-te, gostarias de correr, mas estás parado.

Não há nada que possas fazer, se não pagar pelos teus erros, pela tua impulsividade que esta noite tornou-se letal.

Porque amavas-o, mas a sua morte aconteceu _por tu causa._

_4 – O cheiro do fim_

Uma criança já não vai ter uma mãe e um pai, tal como tu.

Uma mãe e um pai, já não vão ter um filho.

Muito, muito dor.

Assedia as paredes do castelo, impregna o ar com o cheiro insuportável de carne morta.

Morta, durante uma batalha sem sentido. Quem combate pelo domínio e quem pela salvação do que possui, mas morrem da mesma maneira.

Morrem, por causa dum louco que desafia a mesma morte e tu, que tens visto demasiada morte.

Estás condenado a olhar vidas estalar-se no lugar da tua, sem a coragem de fazer algo.

Ou de admitir que é _tudo culpa tua._

_5 – A culpa dos sobreviventes_

Acabou.

O sol nasceu, e sorrisos pequenos começam a aparecer nas caras dos sobreviventes.

O mundo saúda um novo amanhecer, consciente que a morte está longe.

Tu também gostarias de sorrir, gostarias de gritar pela alegria, começar a viver a existência que foi-te negado.

Mas não podes.

Agora podes viver, enquanto muitos perderam a faculdade de fazê-lo.

Agora podes respirar, mas dentro de ti há um peso muito grande para ignora-lo.

A morte fugiu, junta a Voldemort.

E tem encontrado espaço dentro de ti, que nunca vais estar livre do seu peso.

O peso da _culpa_ que, sabes-o, só é _tua_.


End file.
